Field of the Art
The disclosure relates to the field of business analytics, and more particularly to the field of integrating business intelligence data sources with visualization platforms.
Discussion of the State of the Art
In business analysis, corporations often have considerable investments in their business intelligence (BI) systems such as Oracle OBIEE™, COGNOS™, MICROSTRATEGY™, BUSINESS OBJECTS™, and others. For interacting with collected BI data, various visualization systems may be used such as TABLEAU™, Microsoft POWERBI™, QLIKVIEW™, SPOTFIRE™, Microsoft EXCEL™, and others. However, the process of transferring data into these systems for use is laborious and risky. There may be risk of data duplication, issues with consistency, as well as information security concerns.
What is needed, is a system that integrates directly with BI data sources and visualization systems to natively migrate information and present it using familiar visualization platforms, that automates migration and visualization processes while protecting the data against corruption, duplication, or security leaks.